


Fearlessly Falling

by halfnakedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Harry calls Louis daddy a lot lol, M/M, Math teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, badboy!Harry, highschooler harry, holmes chapel, let me know more tags thanks, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfnakedlarry/pseuds/halfnakedlarry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is the new math teacher in Holmes Chapel High and as his 4th year of teaching he sets to keep to himself this time around. But then, Harry Styles, a "bad boy" student, literally jumps into his life and Louis doesn't think he can keep his promise.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Meet Me In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Main title is a combination of Louis' Fearless and Harry's Falling. 
> 
> Chapter titles will be song titles from Louis and Harry (usually whatever song comes first to mind).
> 
> Stream Walls and Fine Line.

Louis sighs as he parks his car to his new workplace and asks himself, why the hell did he choose this career path. Becoming a teacher was never in his plans but here he is, on his fourth year of teaching and he's still doubting every life decision he ever made. 

Checking his hair on the rearview mirror for the last time and adjusting his blue button-up aka his uniform for the whole year, he gets out of his car and locks it behind him as he starts walking towards Holmes Chapel High main entrance, trying to avoid girls' goggling eyes on him and boys' curious looks but still walking with authority and confidence. If he learned something from his previous teaching experiences, that is to never show weakness to any of the students. As he enters the lobby, he takes in his surroundings, students, boys and girls littering around, chatting and laughing like idiots and Louis tries not to be surprised and irritated but he still prefers the silence of the school when he entered last week to prepare his classroom. 

Ignoring his growing irritation and avoiding physical contact with the students, he proceeds to the third floor where the faculty for senior-level is located. 

"Hey mate." Niall, a music teacher and was the one who toured Louis around the campus, greeted him. 

"Hi, Nialler." Louis says as he heads for his table and dumps his shoulder bag on it. 

He walks over Niall's table and gave the guy a high five. Niall and he have gotten close during the teachers' preparation week, they even went out for drinks the last weekend before today and had a good time. Louis learned that Niall has been teaching here since he graduated and so he knows everything about the school. Niall told him countless of stories and who are the teachers he should avoid like Mr Griff, a forty-year-old single man that talks about nothing but how lonely life is through poetry, though he's nice but he will sure bore the hell out of his listener. After learning all about his new workplace, Louis then shared how he'd ended up in Holmes Chapel, he told the Irish boy that he was originally from Doncaster but had to move here to take care of his father's house as he went abroad and even though his dad will be paying every bill and give him allowance for food, Louis still applied for work cause he's independent, duh. 

"Why does class start so fucking early?" Louis groans as he sits on Niall's table.

"Tommo, how are you still not used to this shit." Niall chuckles.

"Well Nialler, unlike you I'm not actually meant to be a teacher, never will this be my passion." Louis glares. 

Niall raised his arms in surrender and Louis was about to complain how hard cooking is when the faculty alarm goes off, signalling the teachers to head to their respective classrooms as the class will start in twenty minutes. Niall wished Louis good luck and they both headed their separate ways. 

Once Louis is in front of his classroom, he unlocks it and placed all his things on the table. Since it is his goal to not get attached with his students as he did on his previous years, he plans to start teaching right away as that will make the students hate him and keep their distance away from him. He sits down on his chair and takes in the silence before chaos ruins it. 

As promised, he did start teaching right away after a brief introduction of himself. He didn't even bother knowing every student's name. Louis wasn't like this, he used to love his job but after three school years, he got tired of knowing every student and trying to be the "cool teacher" and so here in Holmes Chapel High, he will be the kind of teacher that'll be easily forgotten and he doesn't mind one bit. 

-

After three batches of students, its finally lunch break. Louis closed the door, didn't bother locking it then he headed to the cafeteria. He spots Niall right away, thankful that the Irish lad chose a table with less faculty staff. He joined the table after getting his lunch.

"So how's your day so far? Adjusting really well here?" Niall asks then shoving a spoonful of mashed potato in his mouth. 

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now as sixty students have glared at me for having a lecture straight away." Louis shrugs. 

"Louis! How could you do that?! Are you trying to put all your students against you?" 

Louis rolls his eyes, "What? They are here to learn, they paid to learn so I'm not going to be wasting their money and time away."

"You're unbelievable." Niall shakes his head. 

-

After lunch, Louis headed back to his classroom. Opening the door and entering and

"YOU SUCK!" A boy with long curly hair, wearing a white mask to cover his face shouted at Louis' face before pushing the teacher away and ran outside the classroom. Laughing like a maniac.

Louis startled by the idiot clutched his chest as he tries to calm himself. He also thank the heavens that he didn't scream when the little fucker attacked him. After calming down, he tried going after the student but it was too late as there is no sign of the long curly head boy in the corridor. 

Rolling his eyes, Louis heads back inside and sits down to his chair. He's sure that he hadn't met the fucker yet, from his previous classes, all students seemed to have been following the school's regulations about the right haircut as they are almost all wearing the appropriate haircut. So whoever that curly fucker will surely be present in one of his last classes. 

-

Sure enough, the curly fucker from earlier entered Louis' last class for today. He is with what appears to be his two minions, following him as they head to the back of the class and scaring the students who are already sitting on the last row. It turns out, all of the students are scared of the three "bad" boys, they quiet down and avoid their eyes, not wanting to get their attention. 

Louis laughs to himself as these three fuckers sits down. He takes in the curly-haired boy's appearance. With his white mask no longer covering his face, Louis could finally see his pink lips with a silver stud piercing on the bottom left, his nose also has two hoop piercings on the right. The boy is wearing a black shirt and skinny ripped jeans. Totally, surprising Louis, as he expected Holmes Chapel High to be a slightly conservative school with obedient students. 

Shaking his head, Louis stood up and begins his lecture which again, has a lot of his students groaning, clearly not looking forward to learning mathematics on the first day. Louis tries to not smirk at the negative reaction of his students. 

As he introduces the first lesson, a ball of paper was thrown at his head. With a blank expression, Louis picked up the paper and looked at the three fuckers at the back who surely are responsible for this. Walking over the last row, Louis simply placed the ball of paper on the curly-haired boy's table and before heading back to the front of the class, he playfully tucked at the boy's long hair. Then Louis proceeds to his lesson. 

-

Finally dismissing his last class for the day, Louis almost groaned as he sits down on his chair while his students walk out of the door. 

Having his head down, Louis was startled when another ball of paper was thrown at him, he looks up just in time to see curly fucker glaring at him before disappearing from the classroom, his minions laughing behind him. Groaning to himself, Louis unwrinkles the paper and rolls his eyes after reading "Fuck you, Mr Bum." with doodles of penises and just trash. The paper is trash. 

"The fuck is wrong with that child?" Louis nothing but groans to himself as he collects his things and gets back to the faculty room to grab his bag then head the fuck home without even saying bye to Niall. Because Louis is too fucking drained to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapters two to four are done and I will post them when this reaches enough reads/recognition.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Kill My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Louis continued on with his lectures and after the third day, his students had finally accepted their faith and began learning, except for the three fuckers (especially the curly fucker whose name he found out is Harry after overhearing his coworker complain about his shit behaviour) at the back of his last class. Still throwing things in front, talking amongst themselves loudly and even bothering their classmates just to annoy Louis. But thank fuck, Louis has a lot of patience and so he doesn't even bat an eye on their direction. 

Until the second week, it's a fucking Monday and Louis is already racing out of the school campus to get to his car when he stops and drops his bag on the ground at the fucking sight in front of him.

"Motherfucker." Louis breathes harder as he looks around for the culprit who fucked with his windshield, flour and eggs scattered the fucking clear glass of his black minivan car. 

Quickly, Louis gets in his car and start the engine so he can try to clean the mess using the windshield wiper and water but the frustrated teacher can only smash his hands to the wheel as the flour and eggs and water just fucking made it worse. So he gets out again, pulls the sleeves of his blue button-up down and scraped the thing off his side of the car, once he thinks he can see clearly, he picks up his bag from the ground and he gets back inside his car, removed his shirt, leaving him only his white tank top and proceeded to drive away from the school. Cursing the curly fucker who he's sure done this to him cause he's a fucking brat. 

Two blocks away from school, Louis spotted a tall boy wearing a black hoodie and black skinny jeans, the curly fucker. Surprisingly, his two minions aren't with him. Louis tries to stop himself from running the boy over his car so he just halts beside the lanky boy who looks at Louis and smirks once he sees the state his teacher is in. 

"Hey, Mr Bum. Nice windshield, though is it really safe to drive like that?" Harry curly fucker greeted him. Staring directly at Louis' exposed skin. 

"Get in." Louis response simply. He gets an idea on how to get back to this fucker. It's going to be messy but it's going to be worth it. 

Harry didn't even think twice and just hopped in the passenger's seat, tossing Louis' bag and shirt at the back of the car. Once settled, he looks at Louis and bit his bottom lip, capturing his piercing with his front teeth.

Louis just rolls his eyes and sped up to the nearest fast-food. 

"I don't know what this is about but I like it." Harry chuckles as they enter the drive-thru, playing with his piercing at his right eyebrow. 

Louis just smiles and opens his window down. "What do you want kiddo?" And turns to Harry. 

The curly fucker rolled his eyes at the nickname but intently looks at the menu. 

"Cheeseburger with large fries and a large milkshake." He decided confidently, grinning at Louis.

Perfect. Louis thinks and proceeds to order. 

"Hey love, can I get a cheeseburger meal with large fries and large milkshake then an apple pie please?." Louis tells the cashier nicely. 

"Of course sir, but as for the milkshake, we don't have a cover for the cup. Would that be alright sir?" The lady asks nervously. 

"Perfect, love." Louis smirks to himself as he hands the lady his card. 

-

Once they're on the road again and Harry is already eating his cheeseburger, then about to drink from his uncovered milkshake cup, Louis sped up and stepped on the breaks violently, causing half of the milkshake to pour onto Harry and Louis' passenger seat, which the teacher thinks is worth it after seeing the curly fucker with his grimaced face. 

"What the fuck, Mr Tomlinson!" Harry exclaimed as he placed the milkshake on the cupholder between them.

"Finally found your manners, Harry?" Louis smirks as the boy frantically looks around the car for something to wipe the mess off him. 

"Fuck you." 

"Oh come on, kiddo! Just trying to teach you a lesson. Don't fuck with me." Louis deadpans. 

"Fuck you. Stop the fucking car." Harry hisses and takes off his hoodie. 

Louis did and Harry angrily picks up his milkshake soaked bag from the floor and gets out of the car then throws his hoodie at Louis' face. 

The teacher laughs as the boy starts to storm out of sight. 

\- 

Harry went fucking missing and Louis is worried as fuck. The next day after their encounter, Harry didn't go to school and it's now been two weeks and again, Louis is worried as fuck not because he cares for the curly fucker but he was kind of the last person Harry had interaction with. 

He shouldn't have let the boy stormed out like that, what if Harry was so angry at Louis that he didn't see a car approach him that caused him death or what if Harry fell from a fucking hill and cracked his head open and his body is out there fucking rotting. Louis is exaggerating but he really does feel responsible for Harry's sudden disappearance. 

So when Harry was brought up in the faculty room, he couldn't help but listen intently. 

"Styles hasn't shown up? He's been absent for two weeks now." Mr Griffin opened up. 

"Yes, I asked the two boys he's always with, they also don't know where he is. Haven't heard from him and the two idiots also don't have contact with him." A science teacher Louis forgot her name chipped in. "Then, I went to the registrar to ask if I could have his parents' number but they said that Harry didn't put any so I don't know."

Fuck.

"Actually, Sofia, Harry's sophomore teacher once told me that the boy lives alone. She once went to Harry's apartment after a police officer called her in the middle of the night, the boy threw a party that had all his neighbours complaining." Niall shrugs.

"So should we like, go to his apartment and check on him?" Louis suddenly announces once the silence was too long.

Every teaching staff looked at him and then laughs. 

"Tommo, it's fine that we act as we care but once those kids are outside the campus they aren't our responsibility." Says a laughing Niall. 

Louis rolls his eyes and sets his plan to get Harry's address from the registrar after his classes today. 

-

"What exactly are you planning on doing with Styles' address?" 

"I uhm, Harry uh Styles yes uh has been absent for two weeks now so I kind of want to know where he lives to like check on him...?" Louis stutters while looking hopeful to Ms Cynthia, an old lady behind the registrar office. 

"You know that's not your responsibility, right? The boy does everything he pleases. He's probably high under a bridge or somewhere." 

Louis is beyond shocked by everyone's reaction over Harry's disappearance. 

"Yeah, well, I care, I'm a weirdo so give me now his address." Louis snaps, so done with others' fucking negligence. 

That fucking curly fucker is really fucking up with Louis huh. 

Rolling her eyes, the old lady handed Louis a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Louis then races to his car. Quickly typing the address on his navigator. 

\- 

"Harry?" Louis knocks on the boy's door. 

After three minutes there is still no answer. Louis raises his fist against the door again and calls out, "Harry, I know you're in there!" He doesn't, he's not even sure if Ms Cynthia has written the correct address after he snapped at her. Louis just hopes this is the right one, he's tired as fuck. 

Then, still pounding against the door, it finally opens. Revealing a looking weak Harry, wearing a lavender sweater and black sweatpants. Harry's hair is tied in a messy bun, first time Louis has ever seen. The boy's appearance just screaming "soft", unlike the usual "bad" boy Louis is used to seeing in school. Though this soft looking Harry is still wearing those piercings on his face that he's been getting called off by their roaming principal in the corridors. 

"Harry, oh god how -" 

"Daddy." Louis was cut off by Harry's body slumping against him. Louis quickly catches the weak boy by his arms, 

"Well, fuck." He whispers against unconscious Harry's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapter three will be posted next week.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think by commenting below. 
> 
> Stream Walls and Fine Line.
> 
> Also, I already edited chapter one. I read it again and saw a lot of mistakes lol, I wrote this back in January when we had no internet connection, that's why I didn't get to check my grammar and spelling errors. If you still notice any mistakes, pardon me lol english is not my first language.


	3. Defenceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Harry is light as fuck. Louis observes as he carries the boy inside his apartment and gently placing him on the couch. Finding a blanket on the floor, Louis picks it up and drape it on Harry. Relieved that Harry's alive, Louis turns to leave but his hand was captured by the boy.

"Stay." Harry murmurs as he tightly held Louis' hand. 

Louis is tired, he had to reteach a lesson to his students after failing their quiz, he just wants to go home. and it's fucking Friday. But seeing this side of Harry, he can't seem to say no. 

"Okay. I'm right here. You can go back sleep, Harry." Louis assures softly as he reaches a hand on the slowly drifting back to sleep boy's forehead. Shaking his head as he realizes that Harry is burning up. 

Getting up from his crouching position, Louis looks around, spotting the kitchen from his left, proceeding to get cold water and a towel to aid Harry's fever. He has to stop upon entering, disgusted by the overflowing dirty dishes on the sink. 

Louis rolls his eyes at the mess then checks the freezer for any ice, to no avail, but he found freezing bottles of water so he grabbed two and successfully found a bowl he can dump the cold water but he couldn't find any clean towel so he reaches behind his back pocket to get his still unused handkerchief (because he was too busy teaching all day that he forgot he has one in his pocket), dropping it to the bowl of water. 

Once Louis gets back on Harry's side, he gently washed the boy's neck then folded the wet fabric then placed it on his forehead. 

Louis smiles, he fucking smiles because Harry is adorable and he couldn't help the tingling feeling as he stares at the boy's sleeping face. Slowly, reaching a hand to stroke at Harry's cheek but he stops, hands just barely touching when he remembered who he is; a teacher, Harry's fucking teacher for that matter. He shouldn't even be here in the first place. Harry is sick though, god knows how long and the boy is obviously alone, he needs Louis to take care of him. 

-

Louis wakes up, Harry's feet are resting on his lap. The boy is still sleeping so Louis carefully removes his feet and stands up. 

Last night, when Harry has finally settled on his couch, the wet fabric soaking up his fever or whatever it does, Louis cleans around the living room out of boredom. Picking up Harry's clothes, fixing his DVD collection and throwing bottles of beer and water that had littered around. 

So this Saturday morning, Louis is determined to clean Harry's mess in the kitchen. He knows that he should leave now cause Harry seems fine the last time he checked but deep down, Louis kind of wants to stay because Harry told him so but he won't admit that to anyone though, cleaning his student's kitchen will be his excuse if people ask him why he stayed. 

\- 

Harry wakes up from the sound of dishes clinking against each other from his kitchen. From a second, he thinks that he's being robbed and he's about to die but when he sits up, ready to attack the motherfucking robber, he realizes something and oh. 

Events from yesterday come flashing before his eyes. Mr Tomlinson went to his apartment, Harry asking his teacher to stay like a pathetic son of a bitch that he is. 

And oh, Mr Tomlinson is in his house. Cleaning his dishes. What an actual fuck.

Harry shakes his head, carefully and quietly gets up and tiptoes his way toward his kitchen, stopping by the door frame and Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to stop from grinning like an idiot. 

He couldn't still believe that Mr Tomlinson went to his house and stayed and is now cleaning his fucking kitchen. Like what the fuck, he's been nothing but a total pain in the arse to this teacher. Intentionally, talking to his mates loudly while Mr Tomlinson discusses in front, mocking him and let's not forget what he did to his car. In Harry's defense, he was only trying to get Mr Tomlinson's attention so after messing with his car, Harry got butterflies in his stomach when he got in his teacher's car. 

The moment he laid eyes on Mr Tomlinson on the very first day of school, Harry was swooned with his fitted blue button-up, his sharp cheekbones and those arms that Harry dreams of being wrapped around him. 

So, right on that first day, Harry did everything to get Mr Tomlinson's attention but the teacher seems to not give a fuck. After that milkshake incident, Harry was so pissed and broken that probably resulted his health to fuck up. 

Mr Tomlinson is still trying to scrape the mold off a plate when Harry snaps out of it. Sneakily, the boy tiptoes behind the man,

"Mr Tomlinson." Harry breathes out on his neck.

Mr Tomlinson drops the plastic plate (thank fuck) on the sink,

"Fuck!" He yells as he turns and faces Harry. 

"Hey." Harry smiles.

"Oh god, Harry. You're alive!" The teacher exclaims, chuckling. Smiling at the looking okay boy. 

Harry tugs an invisible hair behind his ear as he bats his eyelashes up at Mr Tomlinson. 

"How are you feeling, love?" Louis asks as he dries his hands off on his shirt. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at the pet name. "I'm feeling good, bit dizzy still but I'm much okay since the last few days." He says shyly. 

"That's great!" Mr Tomlinson says, stepping towards Harry. "I was worried about you, you've been gone for two weeks." Squeezing the boy's arm gently. 

"Really?" Harry asks, hopeful. 

"Of course. I felt like an idiot for doing that, bit childish, I shouldn't have acted like that." Mr Tomlinson scratches the back of his neck. 

"Oh no! It was me, eerr it was my fault. I should be the one feeling sorry, what I did to your car was just out of the line. I'm so sorry, Mr Tomlinson." 

"Well, I couldn't deny the fact that I'm quite surprised with your "good" attitude right now." Mr Tomlinson teases,

And Harry's expression went blank. "Listen, Mr Tomlinson, erm.. what I... The way I acted since the beginning of this school year, I uh didn't mean to, well I did it intentionally but that's.. er for me to get your attention." The boy nervously explains as he puts his hands behind his back. 

"Why would you want to catch my attention, Harry?" Mr Tomlinson lowkey steps back, clearly surprised. 

Harry is known to be boosting with confidence when it comes to something that he likes so the boy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he's willing to take the risk,

"I like you, Mr Tomlinson." 

-

Fuck. Louis' breath hitches for a moment before realizing that Harry is fucking with him right now, so he nervously laughs, patting Harry on his arm. 

"You got me there for a moment, Curly." Louis says still laughing to prove his point.

Harry gapes at him, taking a step forward, pinning Louis between him and the counter. Louis swallows. 

Before Harry could say something, Louis moves to his side, "I should go, you seem okay now. So, see you Monday, Harry." he announces and walks out of the kitchen. 

Before he could reach the door,

"Can I have your number?" Harry runs out of the kitchen, "for emergency purposes." He adds, putting his hands behind his back. 

Well, Louis couldn't say no to that, with Harry living alone and what happened to him over the past two weeks, he definitely needs an adult to call. So Louis walks back to where Harry is standing in his living room and hands him his phone. Which the boy took gladly, grinning while saving his number. 

Harry hands the phone back then when Louis is busy putting it back in his pocket, Harry leans in and kisses Louis on his cheek.

"That's for taking care of me last night." He says softly and kisses his other cheek, " and for me to remember while I get off once you leave." Harry says deeply, hand palming his bulge. "Bye daddy." He adds and turns away from his teacher. 

Louis has definitely lost his mind when he grabs Harry by his arm, hands going to the boy's neck as their foreheads touch, breathing gets deeper. 

"What are you doing?" Louis pants, stopping Harry's head from moving as he tried to connect their hungry lips. 

"Daddy please." Harry whines as he tries to kiss Louis' lips again.

Louis is sure that he doesn't have a daddy kink but maybe he does or probably it's because of Harry, beautiful Harry calling him 'daddy' that has his dick responding as it hardens in his pants.

Louis closes his eyes, debating. Then he settles, "No one must know about this," he strokes Harry's cheek with his thumb, opening his eyes and looking at the hopeful boy. "baby." Louis adds then crashing their lips together. 

Harry whimpers and Louis groans at the coolness of Harry's lip piercing against his own. Louis' hands went up to Harry's hair, tugging a little that has the boy jerking his hips towards Louis, making them both moan. 

Harry then wraps his legs around Louis' waist, Louis grabbing both his thighs as he walks towards the couch. Not breaking their kiss, Louis sits down and Harry finds a comfortable position on Louis' lap, making friction for their hard dicks. 

"I want to taste you, daddy." Harry whispers on Louis' ear as the man nibbles along Harry's jaw, marking him up. 

"Go on then." Louis says kissing Harry's cheek. 

Harry starts kissing down Louis' neck, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing along his torso until reaching his pants. Harry pauses on his crouching position, looks up at Louis, which earns him a tug from the hair, Harry moans and proceeds to undo Louis' pants, pulling it down along with the boxers as his teacher lifts his hips tossing the clothing on the side, then revealing his hard dick, standing tall and strong for Harry. 

Harry instantly starts sucking the older man's tip, Louis suddenly shoots up on his arms, eyes wide, disconnecting Harry's mouth from his dick,

"Pull your tongue out, baby." Louis demands softly and he moans at the sight of Harry's pierced tongue. Two silver studs just like the ones on his face, pierced at the middle of his tongue. 

"Why are you so good and perfect for me?" Louis says as he grabs his cock and rubs the tip against Harry's tongue, shuddering when it brushes on the cool metal. "Now, let me fuck your pretty mouth." 

"Yes, daddy." Harry replies still crouching on the floor and takes the older man's dick, wallowing his cheeks as he lowers down his length. Once Louis' dick is inside his mouth, the younger boy makes sure to use his studs on Louis, earning a moan from the man then he starts bobbing his head up and down, ignoring the tears coming out of his eyes when Louis would push his head down too quickly while also thrusting his hips upward, fucking his mouth. 

"So good, you're so good my bad baby boy." Louis coos as he feels his orgasm nearing. "'m close." And fucks Harry's mouth harder, tugging at his hair roughly which got the younger boy moaning on his dick that sends Louis to his orgasm, closing his eyes shut as he comes inside, Harry swallowing his cum then Louis pulling out his dick from his mouth and shooting the rest on Harry's face, painting his beautiful face. 

"My pretty baby." Louis says as he stares at Harry's cum-covered face. Stroking his cheek, Louis bends down to Harry and starts licking his face clean, tasting himself. 

Harry smiles as Louis licks his cheek, "Was I good, daddy?" he whispers, 

"You were perfect, baby. Come here," Louis lifts Harry from the floor and lays the younger boy on the couch. "Because you were so good, I think my baby deserves to feel good too, yeah?" The man says then gently lifting Harry's lavender sweater up and pulls his sweatpants down tossing it all aside, leaving Harry naked and hard and his face soft as he stares up at Louis. 

"Yes, please." Harry whines.

Louis kisses Harry, mouth open, tongue going in the younger boy's mouth, looking for the coolness of his studs while his hand grabs the achingly hard dick between their sweaty bodies. 

Moving his hand up and down while using the pre-come as lube, Harry starts whimpering against Louis' mouth, both of their saliva sliding down his cheeks, "''m so wet" Harry announces, 

Louis pulls his head up and stares down at Harry, adjusting his other arm that's holding him up. Never stopping his other hand on Harry's dick. "Wet?" 

"Hhmm yes so wet for you, daddy." Harry bites his shiny lip, looking at Louis seductively. Some strands of hair poking out of his now messy bun.

Daddy kink, submissive, and now feminization, Louis enumerates in his head, feeling his dick hardening again with Harry's surprising revelations. 

"Yeah? You like my fingers on your clit? Bet you, my baby can come with my hard cock just rubbing against your pussy." Louis growls, licking Harry's lips, making it shinier. Tightening his grip on Harry's dick then letting go, aligning their cocks together and moving his hips as friction happens, their pre-comes silking it. 

Both panting and moaning in each other's necks as they rock their hips together, reaching close to their orgasms. 

Harry scratches at Louis' back as his stomach twists, closing his eyes tightly, grabbing the head of the man on top of him, kissing his lips then opening his mouth as he comes, loudly moaning, while Louis continues moving his hips and fucking Harry's mouth with his tongue as he also for the second time shoots cum between their bodies. 

Louis flops down on top of Harry, while they both try to catch their breaths. Exhaustion and realization hitting them hard. 

But they ignored the reality, for now, Louis laying beside the younger boy as he moves further the back of the couch, giving Louis some space. 

Louis lazily reaches for nearby clothing on the floor, wiping them both clean. Kisses Harry on his forehead as he wraps the sleepy boy in his arms. 

Both of them drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please, please do let me know what you think. I really like reading your comments. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week.
> 
> Stream Walls and Fine Line.


End file.
